nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Activity Isn't it time we got back to bringing activity to Lovia? HORTON11: • 16:27, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :You got any suggestions? :o --OuWTB 11:42, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Not that I support violence, but the last few times we've managed to bring a boost with some war in Lovia. Or perhaps I should declare Truth Island autonomous again in order to see Kunarian return and go all crazy. How about you? Any ideas? HORTON11: • 14:19, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Linguistics seems to be capable of reviving Burenia, so let's see if that also works in Lovia :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Maybe we need Latino immigrants :o --OuWTB 16:22, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Illegal immigration? Perhaps we could even go with some political shakeup or even something linked to the current global terrorism. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We do not really have a muslim population though :o --OuWTB 10:16, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, but if Lovia were to support the wider fight against terrorism, who knows. And then again, we could always work on more Muslims. Traspes doesn't have a particularly large Muslim population yet they were hit by a terrorist attack in the summer. HORTON11: • 16:45, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::@support wider fight: agree with that; @more muslims: contra :P We don't have anyone in the community who knows something about islam and besides, I'm pretty sure we don't want 'em :P --OuWTB 10:02, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well then, how about making some sort of group operating in wikinations that has links to ISIS and goinng from there? HORTON11: • 14:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I'd prefer linguistics to revive the wiki along with more development of the history of the wiki. Anywho. Forgive me for disappearing. I've had a lot happen recently and to put it succinctly: I'm going to be a father to a baby girl soon. And I'm currently trying to find a new job so I may not be able to jump on as often as I'd like. I'm going to try and help continue our political reform and stuff over this weekend. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:08, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :@Ǻs: you remind me terribly much of the Limburgish head-idiot :o :@Kun: welcome back and congratulations! :) :@Linguistics: maybe we could work on Bredish, though we'd probably need to ask Cadaro first :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:49, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Congratulations. Now Cadaro isn't active so I'm sure we can work on Bredish, even if it is just working on literary figures, written material and such. At the same time we can work on other things, like I suggested above. Something to do with the geopolitical sphere would be good to do, especially if it links other wikinations. Something we've discussed over in Brunant here has been a new IWO, a European wikination organization and a potential (hypothetical) common currency. Even if none of this comes to fruition, the discussion can also help bring activity to not just Lovia. HORTON11: • 21:42, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::That's a good idea. In Greece they arrested some people that are connected to the Belgium terrorists and we can make something similar. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sure, I'll dop something as Prem and minister of Def. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:15, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I feel at this point that Lovia is a more or less completed project and attempts to revive activity are just scraping the barrel. I don't know if any of you share this opinion. ::::::The very best of wishes to you Kunarian. Good luck with the job and I hope everything turns out ok. --Semyon 17:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) House If anyone is looking to make themselves a new house I could help out. As long as It's a modern/contemporary design and not massive I can make a 3d model of it. HORTON11: • 21:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) BREAKING NEWS Brunanter Police have raided a house in Dortmund (Koningstad) reportedly housing suspected terrorists/extremists. A minor shootout ensued with three suspects later arrested. News reports in Traspes are confirming that one of the suspects behind the train bombing in Alcacer was the target of the raid, though there is no confirmation if he was detained among the three. HORTON11: • 17:33, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to drop into Lovia quickly to say hi! I know I haven't been active in ages, but I thought I'd just log on today to see what's been going on in Lovia lately. As much as I'd like to hang around to help out with getting the wiki active again, I'm going to be mega busy over the next few months and can't see myself being very active. So good luck to you all, especially Happy who's succeeding me as Governor of Kings Frijoles333 TALK 18:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hahah, hey. Of course you are always welcome for minor edits from time to time ;) --OuWTB 19:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Dutchies (or anyone who knows), Do you guys know why there is a blurry military pattern over an area of the Netherlands. It's an airbase rear Uden (close to 's-Hertogenbosch) and it's the first place I've come across like it. HORTON11: • 19:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :There's a military base there :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I know it's an airbase, but why is THAT one blurred out. For example Leeuwarden Air Base in Keegsdijkje is perfectly visible. HORTON11: • 19:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The Brabantic military doesn't lack brains, unlike the Frisians :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::According to wikipedia, you can find nuclear weapons there. HORTON11: • 19:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Qytokant the Brabantics are known drunkards who know nothing of military affairs. Their primary talent is the enjoyment of life, whereas the Frisians are a nation of stoics inside whom houses a million little Clint Eastwoods. :::::Tsss... Everyone knows Limburgish people are even racially superior though :o --OuWTB 04:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Good afternoon, Geert :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All three of you are wrong. The Flemish are better. Who but the Flemish could keep a country over 1 year without a government? It takes quite something to do that, and the Frisians, Brabantics and Limburgish could never stand up to Rutte. HORTON11: • 14:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::The Flemish are impossible to rule because they're worse than idiots. Rutte is an IRL politician, therefore also worse than an idiot :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:23, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the Limburgish Gouvernment is quite good at disagreeing too; the only problem is they can't decide when to hold elections, so they're stuck with the same composition for four years and nothing gets done :P --OuWTB 15:27, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Does that contradict any of that which I said though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:31, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And who says impossible to rule is being idiots. I call that outsmarting all. HORTON11: • 16:18, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Qytokant, I don't think you get the essence though :o --OuWTB 16:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You mean that takavíhki idiots can also have a non-functioning government rather than none at all? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::We are nationally known to have the most corrupt policians though :o Verheijen, Van Rey, Dré Peeters, Wilders, Dion Graus, etc :P --OuWTB 09:23, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And you call us an Apenland :P HORTON11: • 16:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: :o --OuWTB 10:05, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Revolution Anybody up for another revolution? Just kidding . After four years of inactivity, I was quite interested to see what changed here. Good to see old and new faces. Enjoy your time here, take care of Lovia. Farewell. Bucu 10:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Travel contest Who here on the wiki has traveled the most? Add the countries you've visited (no airports unless you get out and are at least 1 hour inside that country). I beleive I've been to 17. HORTON11: • 20:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I went to Spain, France, Italy, Canada, USA. Also, do I need to create the map?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol And also Vatican, in 2008. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm probably gonna end up last :P Been to Netherlands, Limburg (:P), Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, France, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Slovakia, Denmark, Monaco, and Sweden. --OuWTB 12:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Not counting Limburg, you're second. Counting Limburg, I've also been to Vlaams, Quebec and Brunant :P HORTON11: • 14:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sweden, Netherlands, Austria, Switserland, Luxembourg, Germany, Belgium, Denmark, Norway, France, UK, Argentina and a few hours at an airport in Chile :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Israel, Ukraine, DNR, LNR, Russia, Belarus, Poland, Czech Republic, USA, Brazil, Germany, France and the Lowlands. :P Most of these I visited being a child and some of these were actually good o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Yeah, airports don't really count, unless you've gone out and actually done something in that country. HORTON11: • 14:01, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I went out of something and ate lunch while still being in Chile :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Still, an airport doesn't really count. The time I was at Mexico City we actually went out of the airport, saw some sights in the city and spent the night at the hotel. HORTON11: • 15:32, March 4, 2015 (UTC) I won't provide the full list, but I'm ahead of all of you. Though I haven't been to any disputed territories, like Limburg, yet. :P --Semyon 17:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I also went to 33 other countries, but I'm not going to post them :P HORTON11: • 17:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I thought that might be the case. :P Personally, I'm writing this comment from Antarctica; the internet connection is surprisingly good. --Semyon 18:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Just for the record, I have been in Limburg. And of course also in Gèssel :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:35, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let me see: #Netherlands #Belgium #Germany #Australia #New Zealand #Spain #France #Denmark #United Kingdom #United Arab Emirates (and a couple of other countries where I've only visited the airports) 77topaz (talk) 09:56, March 8, 2015 (UTC) It's interesting how few people have been to Asian countries; also, we've lost our Americans. --Semyon 22:11, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well you have half an American here :P HORTON11: • 17:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) I was aware, but I don't count you. :P --Semyon 18:34, March 17, 2015 (UTC) IWO council You guys think we should set this up? And do you think it should be just 1 or 2 members per country or would you want a Europarl sort of thing? HORTON11: • 15:22, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :If we'd do a Europarlement, Brunant will get a lot of influence though :P --OuWTB 16:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If we went with proportional to population, then it'd be Traspes and Libertas, as they have the biggest population. We can always do a digressive thing, where lower-population countries are rounded up and larger ones would be rounded down. Personally I think it'd be cool to have a legislature with the different wikination political parties. HORTON11: • 17:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :::How about this: <200,000 people, 1 seat per 30,000 people; 200,001-700,000, 1 seat per 50,000; 700,001 to 1,4 million, 1 seat per 80,000; 1.4 million<, 1 seat per 100,000 people. HORTON11: • 17:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::So in this plan, Traspes will get 14 seats and Juliana 3/4?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::That wouldn't work, I agree. Perhaps it would be better to set a minimum. Let's say all countries get at least 7 seats. Countries will get one seat per 50.000. So, we will get: :::::*Brunant: 22 :::::*Inselöarna: 7 :::::*Libertas: 30 :::::*Lovia: 7 :::::*Mäöres: 7 :::::etc. The only flaw in this is that countries like Libertas may be biggest, they are also awfully inactive... To me it doesn't sound fair to give an inactive country that much representation. --OuWTB 10:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe we should also set a maximum and give less seats to inactive nations. The latter is of course quite difficult as activity varies over time, but we could look at general trends and make a three-way distinction between "always active" (e.g. Lovia), "sometimes active" (e.g. Mäöres) and "inactive" (e.g. Libertas). --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well Libertas is occasionally active, but still not high enough. The Maximum idea sounds good, and we can simply move inactive countries down a tier. Using 50,000 per seats won't be that good for smaller nations, as Lovia would get 4-5 seats. HORTON11: • 15:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe we should just fully ignore population numbers and only look at activity (number of active users etc.). --OuWTB 17:58, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::We'd need a way that considers both activity AND population. What would you suggest? HORTON11: • 18:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Seats proportional to the number of edits in the last year? --Semyon 18:07, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Wouldn't that be a little... hard to calculate? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::Or am I missing some "important feature" that lists something related. Forgive the newb in that case. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::No, it's a good question. It's definitely possible to extract that information, but it might not be easy. contains a lot of other useful and related information that could be used as a metric instead, though. --Semyon 18:26, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edit: was the page I intended to link to, sorry. --Semyon 18:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Edits should be included, but with population also in consideration. HORTON11: • 18:28, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::However, including population would give Brunant many more seats, even though they have fewer editors, and arguably, fewer politically-inclined editors in particular. Still, it doesn't really matter if this is just for fun and not intended to create many binding laws. --Semyon 18:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Well it's part of the realism to this, and it's not like we're gonna pass anything massive, it's more for the fun of seeing the spectrum of IWO nations' parties in one room. HORTON11: • 18:46, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::A proposal: take the population, divide it by 1000, take the natural logarithm of that (@non-mathematicians: that'll give 3.9 seats for 50,000 inhabitants and 7.6 for 2 million :P). That obviously has to be rounded, and then active nations get a bonus. And maybe add a few seats by default. This way big nations won't get ridiculously many seats compared to the smaller ones. What do you guys think of it? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking there shouldn't be too large of a difference between the large and small nations. My plan involves allocating 50 seats, rising by 25 max every year for new nations. Lovia: 9 seats Brunant: 9 seats Libertas: 6 seats Insel Islands: 6 seats Traspes: 6 seats Kemburg: 5 seats Máores: 5 seats Granovia: 4 seats Although Granovia is not a IWO member, it is one of the most active wikinations at the moment. Happy65 20:58, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Since Granovia is a very new wikination I think we should wait with saying that it's "one of the most active wikinations" as that's rather normal for new wikinations. It might well be that it'll be dead in a few weeks. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I like your idea Qyto. You think you could work out the seating arrangement for the countries? Granovia could not yet be a full member due to not meetign the 100 page requirement. One thing we could do as well would be to give 1-2 seats to associate member states. HORTON11: • 13:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, I'll do that :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:24, March 11, 2015 (UTC) I've done the calculations, but ignored the activity bonus so far: *Brunant: 7 seats *Inselöarna: 5 seats *Libertas: 7 seats *Lovia: 5 seats *Mäöres: 4 seats *Traspes: 7 seats --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:59, March 11, 2015 (UTC) : That actually looks very good. Would we include Juliana in that? And what do you think would be good bonuses? HORTON11: • 13:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Juliana isn't a full member yet :P I think the bonuses should be based on the number of contributors. I'm not sure about the exact formula yet, but the bonuses shouldn't be too big, like 1 or 2 seats or something. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:12, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that should be good. Once you get the formula please do share. HORTON11: • 13:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, Lovia is once again (and has been for most of the last 3-4 years) the most active wikination. I think it should at least be joint-first on seat allocation. Lovia is also the basis of the IWO, although officially it is not headquartered there (a little like Germany in the EU). Happy65 15:31, March 16, 2015 (UTC) : Well population-wise it it nearly 1/5 the population of Brunant, and more than 1 million less people than Traspes and Libertas. And with bonus seating we'd get a few more here. HORTON11: • 16:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Allright, I've made a formula (for those interested: it's the natural logarithm of the average number of contributors in all namespaces per month, calculated over the last twelve months, the outcome of course being rounded afterwards). It turns out that a wiki has to be ridiculously dead to not receive any bonus this way, but that doesn't really matter as it's mostly about distinguishing active nations from inactive ones, which it does well enough. Anyway, the numbers: What do you think? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Sounds great, and looks great too :P HORTON11: • 21:06, March 16, 2015 (UTC) So guys, we gonna go with this proposal? My brains and Kito's math have created something wonderful :P HORTON11: • 15:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Let's have a pitipàna :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Qyotkant's great proposal... oh, and would we have IWO parliament alliances of parties? ( so all the social democratic parties from the member states would form an alliance, all the conservative ones would form their own alliance etc.) Frijoles333 TALK 19:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, that would be the point. HORTON11: • 21:28, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Since a majority voted pro, I think we should accept it :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. If we can have this passed it would be a great accomplishment of both you and I together. HORTON11: • 15:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Should we divide the seats in the IWO council according to Qytokant's great proposal? Yes No Interactive map You guys ever seen those? It's the perfect solution to the unrealisticness of our wiki maps. Happy came up with the idea and we're working on one in Cettatie here. HORTON11: • 16:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :How does it work? --OuWTB 09:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :I did come up with the idea. Basically it's like a google maps map, but you can drop pointers to add restaurants, homes. It's a nice little feature that admins can enable. Happy65 11:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) They look great! How did you make them? I'm back by the way, at least for now... the lure of Lovia proved too much, especially with all this talk of new wikinations and an IWO parliament Frijoles333 TALK 15:25, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Well it's a maps feature. I had tried to experiment with those before but happy got this one started. The only thing is that the pic for the Cettatie map is small so it hasn't turned out as great. HORTON11: • 15:37, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and welcome back. Hope you stick around in Lovia, Brunant and Prasia. HORTON11: • 15:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I've added an improved version here. The map is less focused as it's been enlarged but the map pins are transparent and it's less cluttered. HORTON11: • 16:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) In other news, we have 72 pages in Cettatie! HORTON11: • 15:13, March 15, 2015 (UTC) An introduction ( for some... ) Hello! I am Sithlent (AKA Suite6677 in other places ) and I have created these articles: James Darling The Friday Night Show (W.I.P.) ...and a few other non-made ones! I have also edited a few articles too: Kaboom Media Group Kaboom TV Hope you enjoy! Sithlent (talk) 22:42, March 15, 2015 (UTC)Sithlent, AKA Suite :Very good articles, thank you! Hope you enjoy your stay here :) --OuWTB 09:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello Lovians Kunarian re-assured me that he will work on the National Constitutional Convention as swiftly as possible, however I have seen no action take place. As much as I feel as this Convention could do good for Lovia, it hasn't been worked on. Does anyone want the waaaaay overdue federal elections now? Please respond as soon as possible. We most ensure that Lovians are given a fair and democratic election. Happy65 17:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) : Seems to be about time. Activity is starting to pick up and we could use a new (active) government and PM to help advance Lovia. HORTON11: • 17:11, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Personally, I think Lovia should become a dictatorship. --Semyon 18:35, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Now, now, Semyon, do we really want Lovia to beat Tagog's ass at authoritarianism :P HORTON11: • 18:56, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Competition isn't necessary. A nice little alliance, though, would be just the ticket. --Semyon 18:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, let's have a military coup and install undead Semyon Breyev as the leader. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:32, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::It's time to be a republic everybody! Aina Sarria can be the leader and Republican Initiative can be the voice! Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::You could easily get into power through these elections, the amount of active users on the wiki has fallen heavily. Happy65 15:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hah, TM has the right kind of ideas. :P 'Comrade Semyon Breyev, Eternal President of the Republic of Lovia' would be a suitable title, I think. I certainly wouldn't oppose a little more bombasticism in Lovian politics. --Semyon 15:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If this happens, I assume you understand Oshenna's gonna declare its independence again :P --OuWTB 15:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, if that happens, I think Anna Maria might start another civil war. :P --Semyon 15:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::A thaink she gon' git a shot in the head :o --OuWTB 16:03, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::'Sintol'rable t' be threa'n'd wi'the death like this. :o --Semyon 16:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Ya dunnow a crap 'bout intoleraince, I'm gon' tell ya. Ya better keep y'r mouth shut or I'll shut in y'r head :o --OuWTB 16:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::'Fyou don' upshut pr'y smar'ish I'll be t' S'preme Court wi' ya. --Semyon 16:23, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Obbusly, ya dunnow a thaing 'bout what ya b'n don' tawkin' 'bout right now. If I'm gon' git the judge, ya know I'm right an' not you. --OuWTB 16:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I won' 'ave y'in'fering wi' legi'mate jud'shal 'quiries. :o 'Sgraceful, 'swha'sis. I won' 'ave no war crim'nal tr'umping 'ver in'cent battlers f'justice. T'ell wi' ya an' ya r'acshunry rub'sh; I ain' scared 'fya one li'l bi'. --Semyon 16:30, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I'm gon' git ma rifle an' shute y'r brains ou' 's wha' I'm gon' do 'ready? So ya better not interfere with ma buzniss or ya find y'rself in sum big trouble an' mess wha' I'm say'n' de you. --OuWTB 16:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Well I think's 'sgraceful. You get ya rifle ou' an' you'll see one poin'ing back a' ya right sharp'sh. We'll ba'l on streets 'f'Banova 'til ya filfy 'dol'gy's trampled down t'the mud. 'fHeretow's scared 'e can back ou' when'v'r 'e wan's. Things'll change 'n 'Shenna 'fore ya can say Anna M'ria Whithdonck Malsky. --Semyon 16:41, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I'm gon' bring so much bullet de y'r face you ain' able de be seen 't was who. I'm gon' turn y'r body into pieces 'v meat so I c'n do ma barbecue when I'm don' shutin' you. I ain' afraid. You gon' git y'r gun an' we'll see who' the stronger one 'v us. But I bit I c'n till ya, tha's me an' it ain' you, cuz y'ain' got no time in gittin' y'r rifle in time 'fore I shute down ya de the ground... --OuWTB 16:47, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ya cambal, y'ain' barb'king no lawful prot'ster. 'Sgraphic vi'len' im'g'ry ain' nuffink I 'spected from t'leader 'fCCPL. Ya wan' war le's 'ave war. Ya wan' bulletfacin' le's 'ave bulletfacin'. Ya wan' barb'king an' gru'some war crimes le's 'ave th'lo'. Bu' th'cause 'fjustice'll prevale 'gains' ya blooddrippin' sceptre. --Semyon 16:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I thaink ya just made me cra :'( --OuWTB 17:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ya think ya bin sad'fied, jus' ya wai'. 'Lections'll show ya what the people really think. --Semyon 17:55, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Plis dånt spik sötj strejndj dajeläckts :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Elections Elections are coming up in the near-future and I have a question to ask, should we follow each letter of the constitution and stick with one month nomination and election periods, or given we have fewer active users should we streamline the process and have two weeks for nominations and elections? Pro 2 month process (current constitutional style) *Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:38, March 20, 2015 (UTC) *--OuWTB 18:04, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Kunar's got a point. *Happy65 18:05, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Not following the constitution has caused too many disasters, so we should follow it. *--Semyon 18:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) *--QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Pro 1 month process (shortened elections suggestion) * Discussion Please do discuss. HORTON11: • 17:36, March 20, 2015 (UTC) We need the current constitutional style of one month for nominations and one for voting because we need time to debate and put forward policies. Or else we'll be a short term government that will run out of steam. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) We've been short term government for quite a while it seems. Little good has been achieved in the past year it seems. New elections should solve that though. HORTON11: • 17:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Much discussion is currently going on in the chat. To summarise for the benefit of later readers/posterity: the consensus is that we will hold elections according to the constitution. The first business of the new Congress will be to discuss constitutional reform, using the work of the Convention as a base. --Semyon 17:52, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Election Debates and Interviews Debates Poolmedia would like to invite all party leaders to show an interest in doing three election debates. These will be round table debates where the leaders will be asked to put forward their visions on how Lovia should be run and what the post-election Lovia should look like. The election debates will be on the 28th March, 4th April and a final debate on the 11th April. We will invite the leaders of the four largest parties from the previous election and any other party leaders will be prioritised for interviews. CCPL, CNP, GP, RI and UL will all have a place in these debates provided their leaders show an interest. If you are interested please state so below. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Interviews Poolmedia would like to invite all party leaders and those standing as independents to put themselves forwards for interviews with the Lovian Times and Lovian Financial Times. These interviews would cover one question about what kind of Lovia the interviewee would like to see, three topical questions and two questions on topics of the interviewees suggestion. If you are interested please state so below. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:59, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Comments Republican Initiative was not invited. This isn't good. All parties, boycott because this debate is biased against the republicans of Lovia and the little parties. I am important enough to be listened to and I hope that the other parties can see this and share the voice of the minorities in the government. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 01:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) And on top of it, the organizer of the debate is the leader of CNP. It will not be a 100% even debate and there can be prejudice in the debate. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:16, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The debate is for the major parties that took part in previous elections. Feel free to boycott it but you could have simply asked to take part in them. Further the interviews were meant to balance it out. And on the matter of me being the leader of the CNP, I am not the leader of the CNP, Lukas Hoffmann is. I am organising these debates and interviews so that we have debates and interviews for the election so that things are more open and on the table. I would be eager to see you explain how I could prejudicially influence the debate when it will be the people deciding the topics and questions being as basic as possible to encourage leaders to elaborate and explain their own views. Again if you wish you can be included in the debates. However I simply took the active parties and listed them there. So don't jump the gun. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 03:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so. It looks like it was prejudice and I still will boycott the debates, because especially it won't be a 100% neutral debate. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) You still haven't explained how it was prejudice or how the debate will not be neutral. Feel free to boycott it or not. You are still invited. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 03:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) You are organizing the debate and you're party is in the debate. It is not completely neutral and I already have the support from user 77topaz. If you wanted it to be a good debate the host of the debate will be completely neutral and not in a party. And it was prejudice because you said that only the 4 parties will be invited and you didn't even mention that the independents and the minorities can be invited. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I am organising the debate. There is a difference between organising and managing. Organising is getting everything together while management is the actual on the day managing the politicians bit that you seem to think I am going to be using to be bias. The management of the debate could be left to the politicians taking part as a whole, trusting them to act well as part of a good faith agreement. Or we could leave it to Semyon, who is a clever, experienced and capable person who could easily manage the debate but that would require his agreement. So once again, you're jumping the gun and trying to hype this up claiming prejudice against independents and minorities. I'd like to have a reasonable debate between the people who will most likely form the government in one shape or another. That is what the debate is for. It was clearly stated that those that aren't included but want their views spread will be prioritised for interviews which will be published in one of the most read newspapers in the country. I'd like you to be included but if you don't and if what you say is true and the Green Party does not wish to be included then this is a sad day that you would deny Lovians a chance to see all parties assembled and talk about what they feel is best for Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I do think debates are a good idea, but also that Traspes has a good point about having a nonpartisan host. 77topaz (talk) 04:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Of course and I'm completely fine with that. I originally planned to have no host and let politicians debate like adults. However if people feel a neutral party is needed then I will happily seek one. However there is a very real prospect we will not find a neutral host to everyone's standards and in that situation I would hope we could proceed and debate maturely rather than boycotting and denying all Lovians a real chance to see everyone's views side by side. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:24, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If there is a neutral host that, it's better. But from the beginning you didn't include RI, neutral people and the other small parties that could be in the elections and that is a mistake. Republican Initiative is never going to get the majority, but you still should allow it to have a voice. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::And what is your idea for making the questions of the debate?? Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::We should definitely hear from ALL parties and candidates in the debate. How can voters make their minds up when they're not given a chance to hear about the ideas of all parties? I also think a neutral host would be a good idea, and as I'm not planning on participating in the election, I would be more than happy to be the debate's nonpartisan host Frijoles333 TALK 10:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Completely agree with the above. Happy65 10:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::We could and should honestly have two debates then. I know Frijoles would make a good host alongside Semyon, and both should be given the opportunity to host debates. HORTON11: • 14:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) New article! Here's a new article I made: Kings of Lovia Hope you enjoy it! Sithlent (talk) 00:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC)Suite :Very good! :) --OuWTB 10:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Republican Initiative Lovia needs change. The pervious government was very inactive and the Constitutional Convention was a massive failure. Lovia needs a good leader and party to make active change. Republican Initiative can bring more autonomy to distinctive states and regions. Republican Initiative can more jobs by helping the youth, the immigrants and disabled. Republican Initiative can make a more democratic Lovia. Republican Initiative is a bold and different choice. But if you want a bold and better future in Lovia, you can make the choice. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The constitutional convention was not a failure, it's produced many useful points of debate and most people agree it will be used to assist in constitutional reform following the election. Additionally Republican Initiative seems very lacking in distinction. Almost everyone agrees we need more autonomy, everybody wants more jobs and everyone wants democracy. Detail is important, at the moment there's no reason (other than republicanism) why anyone should vote RI over UL, CCPL or CNP. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 03:20, March 21, 2015 (UTC) The constitutional convention was a failure because nothing succeded. It was too big and it was most of it your ideas and your way. Republican Initiative has a distinction. It's a different and unique party that has specific plans for assisting minorities to have jobs and to be more democratic by proposing to be a republic, with directly electing a President. There is more reasons for people voting Republican Initiative, Kunarian. Republican initiative isn't going to be a party that only pretends to care about the 98% of the people and it isn't a party that is going to only exsist so the companies can be more rich. It's truly an alternative. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 03:27, March 21, 2015 (UTC) If it was most of my ideas that was only because people like you did not put yourself forwards to be involved. Also if you want to abolish the monarchy then I am pretty sure we do not need a president who will ask for a pay packet and staff much larger than the King. If the Monarchy goes we can have our Congress and Prime Minister, no need for a president at all. Also saying things like "Republican initiative isn't going to be a party that only pretends to care about the 98% of the people and it isn't a party that is going to only exsist so the companies can be more rich" which mean absolutely nothing isn't going to win you votes. Especially if you are directing them at the CNP. The CNP was the first party to introduce a form of universal healthcare and supports making this national universal healthcare. The CNP has constantly opposed any sort of trickle down taxes on the poorest. The CNP has and continues to support introducing anti-monopoly legislation to deal with overarching companies that dominate certain sectors. The CNP has and continues to support introducing regulation on the banking sector to protect aggressive practices that prey on those who lack detailed knowledge of banking. The CNP has and continues to support introducing the ability to dissolve abusive businesses that treat workers poorly. I could go on. These are policies. Not generic statements. Vote CNP and you know what you are voting for. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 03:55, March 21, 2015 (UTC) One possibility would be to directly make the head of the government (the Prime Minister) the head of state as well, thereby combining the two roles into one and lowering costs. 77topaz (talk) 04:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Exactly, but it would be a shock to see RI withdraw such a policy so early. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) But have you actually done any of those promises?? I will do the things that I want to do to actually improve Lovia, not only to say so you can get the credit. You, and many others just fight and argue and do things only so you can get credit and recognition. What I want to do is not for me to be famous and popular, I don't care who is the leader but at least if we can improve things it is the only goal of RI. CNP is too much about CNP and even UL is too much about UL. RI is not about RI but instead about the Lovians. I can have a different logo, different name but still it will work to the same purposes to only improve the country. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes I have fulfilled many of my promises, despite being only in control of a fifth of Congress most of the time. And in Sylvania where I had complete control I introduced the universal healthcare and fire service as well as water and waste treatment. In Congress I worked with the CCPL to create a much wider reaching and flexible education law that allows states to manage more of their school system and allows independent schools to be set up easily. :And you do talk a lot of hot air. You say that CNP is about CNP and UL is about UL but you've not talked about what you specifically want done and deride the actual achievements of parties like the CNP and UL. UL and the CNP have both actually done things and work together a lot of the time to ensure that laws are in the interest of all rather than minorities. :It'd be good to hear about your specific beliefs before you start trying to criticise experienced parties that have already worked to the public good for years when you have only just popped onto the scene. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC) But the Prime Minister is not a elected person by the people. It is more democratic for the people if they can choose their leader. Traspes - Dianna Bartol :For some of the elections, the Prime Minister has simply been the leader of the most popular party/coalition; we could use such a system again. 77topaz (talk) 04:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) You did do a lot, and UL I see. But you were completely inactive previously and nothing was done. I am new but it doesn't mean I'm a worse person and without experience. I will propose specific projects that really will help the people. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:31, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :No you being new does not make you a worse person, I just point out that you must be careful to criticise entire records of parties going back years without the proper knowledge to do so. I look forwards to your proposals and hope to see a full and voluptuous RI manifesto before voting begins. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 04:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, but don't try and criticise my ideas before you actually see all of the details. You are just making it ery difficult for the new people. You said why anybody would vote for RI apart from republicanism and that is completely incorrect. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 04:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) It certainly is a bold choice to vote republican, considering all the bad publicity and reputation they've historically had. Now Traspes, posposing concrete points will be key not only to defend your arguments but especially to show potential voters what it is you will do. Now Kunarian, I am actually shocked and find it beneath you on that comment that the only reason people would vote RI is republicanism. Do people vote Green just for environmentalism? Do people vote CCPL for only the Christian morals? I really think not and denigrating a particular party and viewpoints (republicanism) while initially not including them in multi-party debates could be seen as having some sort of bias against them. HORTON11: • 14:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm seriously considering supporting RI in the next election! I genuinely believe that the party can offer change and fresh ideas. And Kunarian, I'm not just supporting for them because I support republicanism, but because I believe they are better suited than many parties (the CNP included) to making Lovia a fairer, more active society. Also, don't criticise Traspes for not having any concrete policies, the party is still young and I'm sure we'll hear about all of RI's ideas in due course. At least Traspes has been a very active member of the wiki over the past months, whilst you've been hardly active, and your so called Constitutional Convention has been all talk and no action. Yes, the CNP has done some very good work in the past, I'm not going to deny that... but I'm growing rather disillusioned with your party as a whole. It's time for change and new ideas! Frijoles333 TALK 15:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (edc) Kunarian's 'full and voluptuous manifesto' made me giggle. :P --Semyon 15:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Lasovat do/vote Oos Wes Ilava an(d) KKPL/CCPL --OuWTB 10:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Vote CCPL this election. The party that has proven they are capable of running the nation. Happy65 10:17, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Huh? I thought you preferred CNP, Happy. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:39, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :He joined CCPL. --Semyon 10:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) (edc) Let the other politicians talk. Uncle Oos can devour the citizens while they're not looking! --Semyon 10:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh, of course, I remember that. 77topaz (talk) 10:42, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I enjoyed my time in the CNP but felt it was time to resign. I had not seen Kunarian for 2 months and I felt as if I had no option but to leave the party. I agreed to return to the party 2 months ago as long as the convention was worked on as swiftly as possible. This did not occur. I still support CNP members to a certain extent but now support the CPPL. Happy65 10:49, March 21, 2015 (UTC) @Topaz: You missed yesterday, when Oos announced he would cut me in pieces and barbecue them. --Semyon 11:01, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Ya better keep y'r mouth closed or I'm gon' shute ya :o --OuWTB 11:10, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Debates I am going to try and organise a debate, as has been suggested by Kunarian. The debate will probably occur in chat. The three important things to decide are: who is going to be debating, when are they free to debate, and what will they be debating about? --Semyon 17:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Who I believe the following parties should be represented. *United Left - by Horton *Greens - by Topaz *CNP - by Kunarian *CCPL - by Oos (or Happy65?) *Republicans - by Traspes If I have missed anyone, this is not deliberate; if you want to be added, that's probably fine. When What time is best? This week seems good - perhaps next Saturday early morning or evening. I believe we are all in similar timezones, with the glaring exception of Topaz. If he's unable to do it, we might be able to find a workaround. --Semyon 17:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) What Add topics here that you think should be discussed. --Semyon 17:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) *The economy, stupid. *...